1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus for discharging a liquid from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-220947, an ink is discharged from an ink-jet recording head which is reciprocatively moved in the scanning direction together with a carriage, to the recording paper which is transported in the direction perpendicular to the scanning direction. The wait time is determined in accordance with a value of the duty which is a ratio of an amount of the actually discharged ink with respect to a maximum ink discharge amount to be discharged from the ink jet recording head in the recording of the last one line (operation for discharging the ink from the ink-jet recording head while moving the ink-jet recording head from one end to the other end of the printing range in the scanning direction). After the recording is completed for the last one line, the ink jet recording head is allowed to wait for the determined wait time, and then the recording is started for the next one line.
After that, the recording of the next one line is started. Accordingly, the recording of the next one line is started after the ink, which is in the amount necessary for the ink jet recording head, is supplied. The supply shortage of the ink is avoided in the ink jet recording head.